The Akhenaten Adventure
The Akhenaten Adventure is a novel by P.B. Kerr (a Scottish author) and the first book of the Children of the Lamp series. It tells the story of John and Philippa Gaunt and their adventures of finding out they are djinn. The book earned a place on the New York Times Best Seller list for children's books and received generally favorable reviews. It precedes The Blue Djinn of Babylon. Plot The story starts as a prologue, on a hot day in Egypt with a man, Hussein Hussaout, digging illegally in a solitude desert for historical artifacts he could sell in his shop, assisted by his son, Baksheesh and his dog, Effendi. The hot desert climate slows down Baksheesh, so Hussein asks his son to take a break by going to their Land Rover and getting some food. Baksheesh obeys, however when he reaches the truck, it moves away from his out-streched hand. He tries a second time but the Land Rover moves once again, and the ground begins to shake; the beginning of an earthquake. A frightened Baksheesh enters the shaking car, however by the time the earthquake ends, he fears his father may have gone mad due to the way he was laughing; this was due to finding a mysterious symbol in the ground, a stone that would apparently help them solve a mystery that had been pondered for centuries. John and Philippa Gaunt lead an upper class life in New York City, New York. Their life changes when their Wisdom Teeth(also called Dragon Teeth by Djinns) appear After their Uncle Nimrod appears to them in a dream. He tells them that they are Djinn, and that their mother is trying to take away their powers. Suddenly John's acne disappears, and they both have a sudden desire for the heat, as well as hitting a growth spurt,and granting their housekeeper a wish. After some debate, the children are sent to spend the summer with their Uncle Nimrod. On the plane, they accidentally make two people disappear Their uncle begins to train them on how to use their powers.And they meet a french woman. who is the wife of a prime minister. Nimrod, John and Philippa are trying to discover where the 'Seventy Lost Djinn of (Akhenaten)' are hidden, which leads to the capture and binding of Nimrod, a murder of a man called Hussein Hussaout and a confrontation of Iblis, the leader of the most wicked tribe of djinn, the Ifrit. This could tip the balance in the ongoing fight between djinn who attempt to promote good luck, of which Nimrod is the nominal leader, and those who promote bad luck. After several adventures in Cairo, Egypt the book concludes with a battle in the British Museum between them and a ghost king, cobra, crocodile, and baboon. However, while ensuring that the Djinn will not be controlled by bad Djinn to tip the balance of luck in the universe towards more bad luck, Nimrod gets confined in the same jar as Akhenaten himself, who turns out to be a bad Djinn. In order to release Nimrod from the bottle without releasing Akhenaten, they go to the North Pole. The cold temperature slows down Nimrod and Akhenaten because they are djinn, and so John and Philippa go inside the lamp as they are warm. They have to bring Nimrod out quickly so that Akhenaten, who is warming up (due to a bear sniffing through the lamp), does not escape. But eventually they save Nimrod, and then go home from there when they later go home it turns out their mom really knows more about what the twins were doing. Category:Children's fantasy novels Category:Series of children's books Category:2004 novels Category:Children of the Lamp ro:Akhnaton și Djinnii Captivi